My Auburn Haired Girl
by ejo
Summary: I'm not a pervert. I never was and I will never be. For your information, I wasn't looking at your chest. I was spacing out and it just happened to be in my line of sight. Oneshot.


**My Auburn-Haired Girl**

**Summary:** I'm not a pervert. I never was and I will never be. For your information, I wasn't looking at your chest. I was spacing out and it just happened to be in my line of sight. Oneshot.

It's a Tuesday night, the breezy wind kept gusting, making the tree barks knock on Natsume's window. The missions sent by the Elementary Principal halted for a moment due to some unknown reasons. Now, Natsume finds himself doing nothing for the past few days. He didn't like going out with some of his classmates in his class because he might bring some kind of danger to them.

He isolated himself. But that didn't work at all.

They kept him company. They always invite Natsume to their trips and they didn't treat him like an outsider, rather they treat him as a family. Especially Ruka Nogi, his best friend. And her too.  
>He squirmed under his bed's covers as the thought of her came into his mind. For the past few years, she changed quite a lot with regards to physical appearance but her bubbly and caring personality didn't. She's still the same old Mikan he used to know.<p>

It took 2 years for him to realize his feelings for her. It wasn't an easy procedure: he battled all the confusions occurring to him, he sort his feelings for her by taking advice from some of his male friends and Hotaru Imai and he had to keep it a secret to Mikan.

He holds two things very dearly: Mikan and his male ego.

* * *

><p>The next morning everything seemed to be like any other day. As the usual, their current homeroom teacher didn't attended the period because of personal basis. The girls flocked at Mikan, squealing and giggling.<p>

_Girl talk._

It's the usual pattern for the girls. The female students treated Mikan as the Class Leader even though she isn't one.

"Looks like _my_ auburn-haired girl is following the regular pattern as always." Natsume thought as he kept stealing a glance at her. He was trying his best not to get caught but Hotaru always manages to see it.

She smirked.

For the past few weeks, the days are very boring. She needed something to add flames in her high school life. And her guinea pigs are always the following people: Mikan Sakura, Natsume Hyuuga and Ruka Nogi.

Like a light bulb flashing brightly, she thought of a plan to add spice between the two of them. If there is one thing she would be good at, it would be: scheming. Just looking at Natsume, she already knew that he's in love with her best friend. _If he thought that nobody would notice it, he underestimated the great Hotaru Imai. _Wrong move Hyuuga, wrong move.

She stood from her spot promptly, making her chair fall behind her. The ruckus caused silence in the class, it pulled everyone's attention to her. Everybody halted, waiting for her to speak.

She smirked once more.

"Hyuuga, stop looking at Mikan or else," She revealed. Everybody looked at Natsume who was busy glaring at Hotaru.

_Damn bitch._

"Or else what?" He replied.

"Or else her breast might fall off since your eyes are _really really_ focused on it."

Girls gasped. Boys jawdropped.

"Ridiculous rubbish!" He cried in anger.

He turned to the class, who was trying their best to avert their eyes from him, "That isn't true. She's speaking nonsense. I was looking at Mikan's hair then her eyes then her lips then down to her..."

"...Breast?" Added Mochiage.

"Yes, breast! Wait, no! I was about to say hands!" He said defensively.

"Natsume Hyuuga you're a big pervert!" Mikan shouted at him, tears started to form.

"Disgusting." He heard from one of the girls.

"What male would look at a female's hands? It would definitely be a woman's breast!" Koko said while nodding in approval.

_Kokoyome you're dead meat._

But he had no choice, he read Hotaru's mind. _Say this or else I'll release your half-naked pictures online. _On how Hotaru managed to get those pictures, he couldn't comprehend how she did it.

Natsume was soon stopped in his track, he was lost for words. He looked at Mikan, that's the only thing he could do. But everyone's words flashed right into his mind within a second. _Pervert, breast, disgusting, breast, hands, breast, breast, breast, breast._

The more he thought about it, he felt suddenly quiet and turned red as a tomato. He stared at the auburn haired girl's face then down to her breast. The more he thought about it, he became curious. Truth to be told, it's his first time looking at it. Never once in his mind _until now_, the thought of looking at it crossed.

"Oh my gosh! He's staring at it now." Exclaimed Anna with plain disgust at the flame caster.

Mikan wrapped her upper body using her arms and gave a quick glare at Natsume, "Pervert!"

"I'm not a pervert. I never was and I will never be. For your information, I wasn't looking at your chest. I was spacing out and it just happened to be in my line of sight." He said contentedly.

"Excuse me?" Mikan gawked.

"And oh, I may like women's boobs but it will never be yours."

Natsume cursed himself mentally. He wasn't supposed to say that. At times like these, he should deny it and say things like these: "Please believe me, I'm really not staring at it." or "Look at my eyes, do you think I'm lying? I admit it! I am looking at _you_! And that's because I'm in love with you!"

But as they say, some words are left forgotten.

"Crazy jerk!" Mikan shouted, her cheeks flushed from humiliation.

* * *

><p>That night, Natsume spend most of his time writing a letter to express things clearly to Mikan. Crumpled papers are scattered all over his desk and floor. He already have used two inks of his pens on jotting down his thoughts on the matter.<p>

With a massive of three consecutive hours, he finally managed to finish his letter. He placed the letter inside a vintage looking envelope and sent it under her door.

The next morning, Mikan woke up in a fairly nice mood. She stretch her arms widely and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. When she turned to her left, she saw an envelope and opened it with a curious look etched on her face.

Dear Mikan,

I don't like boobs.

I wasn't staring at yours.

It just happened to be in my line of sight.

I would only look at my girlfriend's boobs.

That's all.

From, Natsume.

P.S Will you be my girlfriend?

P.S.S I like your boobs after all.

**The End**


End file.
